


Its simple biology

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [18]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Inspired by this One-Sentence Prompt: “I'm pregnant.“Patrick has a headache and Pete is rambling.





	Its simple biology

Migraines will be the death of him, Patrick thinks.

He can feel the headache building behind his eyes, one of many caused by Pete and probably not the last one.

They’ve been working for hours; working and arguing. And Patrick would really like to go home, get into the shower and order some food.

But Pete is being a stubborn ass because of this one line in that one song that just doesn’t work and he’s not seeing it. Sometimes Patrick wishes they would still solve their disagreements with a little _stuff-throwing_ or good old _knocking-some-sense-into_.

But they’re not, so Patrick just has to get through this.

“Patrick!”

He looks up from the pile of messy notes Pete handed to him and sees Pete, kind of pacing back and forth in the studio - which is something, because the space is like two square feet.

“What’s it now?”

 “I just got a text and I know we’re arguing and this is work and we’re not supposed to talk about private things here, but this is- this is kind of a big deal and I need to tell you right now.“

Pete is rambling. Rambling and Pacing is not a good thing with Pete.

“You’re rambling, what did the text say?”

 “I’m pregnant.”

Patrick feels that headache again, because he’s sure Pete should know – at thirty-five – that he can’t get pregnant.

“You lost me.”

“It’s a text from the- our- the text says _I’m pregnant_.”

Patrick looks at Pete, who stopped pacing and is smiling like its Christmas and his birthday all at once. It’s close to what Patrick is feeling right now, headache forgotten.

“We’re pregnant.”

Patrick is glad their _stuff-throwing_ and _knocking-some-sense-into_ arguments are over.


End file.
